Who Lives in the Shadow King's Shadow
by deathpixie60
Summary: Taruhi Fujioka is a child prodigy, she makes herself known to Kyouya and he sees great potential in a girl like her. So he takes her under his wing and she makes her new home in his shadow, she watches, she learns and she hopes to become the Shadow Queen to his King.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I don't usually write OC's and the last one I wrote got deleted in fanfiction's overhaul of all its content. Anyway, I've read some of the Ouran OC's people create and some aren't bad and some are really good, either way a majority of them do tend to be popular and I'm hoping mine will be too.

When I practise writing OC's their usually much older characters but Taruhi - yeah, I know, super imaginative name for Haruhi's sister, right?However for me it seems like something Ranka would do - is younger and acts quite childish but I'm sure I can make it work.

So, please try to be open minded when you read this and give it a chance. Thank you!

**Very Important - **The timeline will be a little mixed up in places in the beginning but seeing as I'm slipping a completely different character into the mix I think you can forgive that.

* * *

Haruhi smiled to herself as she walked along the familiar streets of her neighbourhood which led back to her home. It had been a very nice Saturday so far, she hadn't been woken up early by that annoying mobile phone the twins insisted she keep turned on at all times, she'd been able to get all her chores done and there was a brilliant sale on at the supermarket. The day had been even better because she had been able to spend time with her younger sister Taruhi whom she felt like she hadn't seen in a year rather than the month in which she had been at Ouran Academy.

"That was a good sale, hm, Taru-chan, its best to go to the supermarket on a Saturday, right?" Haruhi said with a warm smile.

"Mhm," Taruhi nodded, unable and unwilling to say more as she was enjoying her ice cream.

Haruhi found herself considering her sister. Another year had passed and she was finally a teenager. Taruhi was thirteen years old since last Monday. She was a very pretty, petite and cute girl. She had long auburn hair like their Mother's, big chocolate brown eyes that looked entirely innocent when you stared into them but if you glanced down and saw the mischievous or smug smile always plastered over her face you would know otherwise. The reason why Taruhi felt like she had right to be smug, especially recently, was because had been accepted into Ouran's High School, and not just the same class as her sister, but the one above it - again, much to her sister's dismay!

Now anyone would say that this must be a mistake but Taruhi was a child prodigy. People had known this since she was ten and she really began to excel. However despite everyone realising this no one had ever done anything about it much to Taruhi's frustration, ad of course her family, too. She ended up truly despising school and she was marked as a trouble maker rather than a brilliant young lady.

Haruhi knew that really she or her Father should have brought it up at Ouran when Haruhi applied for her scholarship. After all a prestigious school like that would definitely want a child prodigy on record. But it was in fact Kyouya who did all the pushing and got her into the school. Haruhi didn't like that. Of course her Father was thrilled but Haruhi may have only known Kyouya for a month but he was definitely suspicious in her mind and that smile of his gave her the creeps, he was hiding something, something big.

Haruhi stopped in her tracks when she saw the Host Club gathered around outside her building. She heaved a heavy sigh and let her shoulders slump. Her shopping bags seemed three times as heavy now.

"So much for a peaceful Saturday," she said despondently.

Taruhi grinned from ear to ear. "Onii-chan!" She yelled and ran up to Kyouya, dropping her ice cream along the way, that little action annoyed Haruhi as Taruhi had pestered her for it all morning for an ice cream, but when her 'Onii-chan' turned up her gesture was entirely forgotten. Kyouya smiled as Taruhi jumped into his arms and wrapped herself around him.

"Taruhi, you shouldn't address Kyouya-Sempai like that," Haruhi said as she caught her sister up.

Taruhi pouted, "Aw, but Onii-chan doesn't mind, does he?" She looked at Kyouya.

"Of course not," Kyouya smiled and gently lifted Taruhi off him and placed her on the floor.

"Aw, Taru-chan, you get cuter every day," Tamaki smiled and tried to pick her up.

She pushed him back, "No way, I don't want the King of Idiots, I want my Shadow King," Taruhi said and stuck her tongue out at Tamaki as she hugged Kyouya.

Haruhi shook her head. When you reached your teens you should have at least matured enough but then she glanced at Honey in one of his sailor suits, clinging to Mori's shoulders and she knew that Taruhi wouldn't wait around that long to leave behind her cutsey behaviour.

Tamaki looked horrified for a moment and recoiled a little from Taruhi as she spurned his affection yet again. The he composed himself and he bent down to look into Taruhi's face and fixed her with a serious stare, "But Kyouya is evil," he hissed as if Kyouya couldn't hear him.

Kyouya smacked his fist down on Tamaki's head, "Don't be an idiot, Tamaki. If I was so evil would I have bought my favourite little prodigy a present?" He smiled as he held up a large pink glittery gift bag which swung slightly as the pink silk handle rested on his index finger.

Taruhi grinned and snatched it off him. "What is it, what is it?"

"If I tell you then it'll ruin it."

Taruhi reached into the bag and pulled a box out with a surprised gasp, "A laptop and it's state of the art! Thank you, Onii-chan!" She hugged him and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek before running inside.

"Kyouya," Haruhi said firmly as she stepped forwards again, "Why are you of all people indulging my little sister? It was one thing to get her into Ouran, that probably scored you points but buying her such an expensive gift is too strange for you. I want to know why you'd do this."

"I already told you she's not someone to overlook. She's actually in my employment; the laptop was just to help her do her job better."

This was the first Haruhi had heard of this. "Exactly what are you employing her to do?"

"Just think of her as a personal assistant. Your Father already agreed to it."

"Because you tricked him probably and Taruhi, too!" Haruhi exclaimed, "She might have an IQ of one hundred and eighty but she's still a little girl, and with one of your dashing smiles and some sweet words in her ear she'd probably do whatever you want."

Kyouya continued to smile in that sly way of his. "Perhaps. But without funding from a generous benefactor she won't go anywhere fast."

Haruhi clenched her jaw. Kyouya had a point about that one. Taruhi did need the support, Ouran was the best place for her and if she truly was working for Kyouya - and if it was real work - it could really open doors for her. "I am not happy about this," she said.

"Noted. Now, Haruhi, aren't you going to invite us in?"

Haruhi narrowed her eyes, "Fine."

* * *

They entered the Fujioka residence and found Taruhi was already typing away frantically on her new laptop. A wide grin was covering her face and she looked truly enchanted by the picture quality of the screen and its amazing speed.

Kyouya sat down next to her and she quickly sat herself on his lap while Haruhi made tea.

"Kyouya, what exactly does she do for you?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, I find it a bit weird. I mean, she may be a genius but I didn't think you needed the help or wanted it?" Kaoru asked.

"Your not planning on taking over the world and your forming a crack team of super geniuses to help you,are you?!" Tamaki asked in a rush.

Kyouya rolled his eyes, "I certainly wouldn't need your help."

"Hey!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"My reasons for employing Taruhi are my own, they have nothing to do with you. If you want to ask her for an answer, go ahead."

"Alright, Taruhi, what-"

"Confidential!" Taruhi snapped.

"You told her to say that!" Tamaki yelled.

Kyouya shrugged with a bemused smile.

Haruhi returned to the living room with the tea, "Taruhi, when were you planning on telling me about your job with Kyouya?"

"You don't tell me anything so why should I tell you?"

"I don't remember you even asking me anything though."

"Actually you told me more than enough, big sister, when you came home and told me the bare minimum about your knew friends," Taruhi smirked, "After all it was me who discovered everything about the Host Club, you couldn't even be bothered to question them yourselves. Honestly, I don't know how you can just saunter through your life with such a carefree attitude."

"I'm not carefree. I'm always thinking about this and that, especially since I came to Ouran and had to begin studying so hard."

"Fine, but you are definitely apathetic."

The twins and Honey nodded. "She's right, Haru-chan."

Haruhi sighed. "Fine, whatever. Look, if your going to start taking these types of jobs, Taruhi. I expect you to tell me and I deserve to know."

"I already told Dad."

"He's hardly the better choice considering how unbelievably carefree he is, especially when it comes to spending money," she muttered the last part as she considered all the foolish things he continued to buy.

"Fine. But I am the most adult of everyone in our family, thus, it's only common curtsey if I inform anyone else," Taruhi informed her sister smugly.

Haruhi let her head fall into her hand and sighed. She really wished her sister could be less condescending but even Haruhi would admit that Taruhi was more adult than their Father sometimes, but she had his selfish streak, she did as she pleased all the time since she was ten. In Haruhi's mind they were all as bad as one another, after all if Haruhi was solely in charge they'd probably do nothing but work. "I'm going to cut the cake you guys brought," she announced as she got up. "Tamaki-sempai, help me out, would you?"

"But I'm a guest," he pouted.

Haruhi glared at him and he realised she meant business so he followed her.

Haruhi dragged him outside rather than just into the kitchen, and she spoke in a hushed tone just in case anyone could overhear or were listening on purpose.

"Tamaki, I want you and maybe the others to help me keep an eye on Kyouya and my sister. I think I've gotten to know Kyouya better but I don't trust him around my sister. I know Kyouya is your best friend and its fine if you don't want to help, but if you won't I'd prefer if you kept this a secret. For me," she looked up at him through her lashes as she spoke those last two magic words, she knew that his foolish mind would undoubtly concoct some stupid flowery situation where she was the poor defenceless maiden and he was the hero, but if it worked to her advantage she didn't much care. She also realised this was a very Kyouya-like move. If she was sure of anything, he was a manipulator.

"Of course I'll help you, Haruhi," Tamaki exclaimed proudly. " I'd do anything for my little girl. Plus I have an advantage if Taru-chan is going to be in my classes, too, don't I? Although I'm sure Kyouya isn't doing anything too wrong. He's not a bad guy."

"You said he was evil."

"I was only kidding. He's just...um, he-"

"What are you guys doing outside?" Honey asked, "I thought we were having cake?"

"We are," Haruhi smiled, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to get some fresh air first, I guess I carried too much back from the supermarket."

"You should be careful, Haru-chan."

Haruhi smiled and nodded, "Of course. Okay, lets cut the cake, I'm fine now."


	2. Chapter 2

Taruhi could barely stand still on the busy train as she and Haruhi made their way to Ouran together for the first time. She'd made this journey only once before on Haruhi's first day, Taruhi had skipped school just to escort Haruhi there, not that Haruhi was too impressed by her sister's truancy but the gesture was appreciated.

Never in her wildest dreams did Taruhi believe she would go to such a prestigious school at such a young age and more importantly that she'd be in the same classes as her beloved Onii-chan Kyouya - not to mention an entire year above her older sister. Now she could spend every single day with him. The only problem was that idiot Tamaki being his best friend but she thought if she could just point something out to distract him she could drag Kyouya away with ease. Maybe something shiny? She chuckled at that. Okay, that was cruel, he couldn't possibly be that moronic with his upbringing, she hoped.

Taruhi closed her eyes and tried to focus, if she got herself too worked up she'd make a fool of herself but calming down didn't work so she took a trip down memory lane instead. She found herself remembering the first day she ever spoke to Kyouya Ootori. Her journey towards him began the afternoon of Haruhi's first day at Ouran Academy. Taruhi had stayed home all day making a special dinner and then when Haruhi came home she spent her time probing her sister for information as best she could – although it was much like getting blood from a stone.

In the end she felt like hitting her sister for being so foolish to end up in debt on her first day, and to people who ran something called the Host Club of all things! But Taruhi absorbed everything her sister said to begin her own investigation into these boys. She determined that Ootori, despite only being vice president to this club, certainly sounded to be the most powerful or rather willing to use that power considering his threat to have Haruhi kicked out of the country if she tried to run from her debt. She could bet that freaked her sister out, a part of her would have loved to have been there if it had been a threat over something less serious than an eight million yen debt.

Taruhi knew her sister wasn't the best judge of character, she was a naive person who liked to see the best in people and the world around her and Taruhi couldn't allow her to go into a club with a load of boys who did nothing but tease pretty girls with their charms, and they probably believed Haruhi was an easy target, too. There was also the fact that her Father would be easily dazzled by some handsome boys, he'd think they were kind for letting her work off her debt and because they were from rich families they'd be gentlemen. Taruhi sighed as she considered all this, sometimes her family was truly exhausting. But Taruhi was no prize either, Haruhi had told her in the past that she believed Taruhi had become bitter and jaded. If Taruhi had it was due to her intellectual talent being ignored. But she had better things to do at this time than weigh up all her personal pros and cons. So Taruhi went to the library early the next morning and got to work on her research, and by that afternoon she was prepared to call Kyouya Ootori.

* * *

_Taruhi drummed her fingers on the table in the living room as she waited for Kyouya Ootori to pick up his cell phone. She wondered if he would pick up seeing as it was an unrecognised number and a rich guy like him would probably be wary of such things._

_"Yes?" Kyouya said._

_Success!_

_"Is this Kyouya Ootori, a student from Ouran Academy High School Year Two-Class A, Class Present and Vice President to the Host Club, third son of Yoshio Ootori, head of the Ootori Group, birthday November 22__nd__, age seventeen, blood type AB Positive? " Taruhi reeled off some of the information she had on Ootori. She found that this tactic always worked best, it didn't seem like she had a lot of sensitive information when you went back to it but to have it fired at you so quickly knocked a person off-guard and left them open for attack. It also meant she could keep the juicy stuff back for later. Taruhi was sure she'd be an excellent poker player if she knew how._

_"And who might you be?" _

_Oh yes, you're definitely him you smug ass, I can hear it in your voice!_

_"I'm Taruhi Fujioka. And if my older sister is going to be in that Host Club of yours you are going to buy me dinner and tell me everything, Ootori-San."_

_"I am, am I?" She could hear the smile in Kyouya's voice, "Aren't you only twelve?"_

_"Don't talk down to me, Ootori-San, I am a child prodigy. I didn't get all my information from Haruhi, you know, I got it through my own means."_

_On the other end of the phone line Kyouya smiled to himself, this girl certainly sounded intriguing. He had yet to begin his thorough research on Haruhi and it was surprising someone so interesting was related to such a simple girl. Perhaps Haruhi held slight value. "Very well, Taruhi, be ready in an hour and I'll come pick you up, okay?"_

_"No, I'll meet you, just tell me where." Taruhi didn't want rumours to spread if she was seen in the neighbourhood getting into a strange car and she wasn't going to give him the upper hand either._

_Kyouya told her the address of a sushi restaurant, she was sure it would be five star cuisine all the way as it was his turn to knock her off-guard but she would not allow it. Then Kyouya told her to take a taxi which he would pay for as she wouldn't be able to find the place otherwise going by bus. Taruhi let that comment slide, although she was insulted that he believed she couldn't find a damn restaurant but she could find out a big hunk of private information._

_Once Taruhi hung up she took a quick shower and dressed up as best she could in a pretty pink dress, she even put her hair in pigtails. She was going to look cute and innocent but she wasn't sure if she'd act that way, she would have to feel him out. Or perhaps she could pretend like she was acting strong and then suddenly bring on the tears. Taruhi shook her head, she was over thinking this, she needed to just let the moment rush up to meet her as she always worked best on the fly._

_Kyouya was waiting outside the restaurant, he had changed into some casual clothes but he still looked like he should be in a place like this, he smiled at Taruhi before he paid the taxi driver. Then he turned to greet her properly._

_"Hello, Fujioka-kun," he said with a smile that wasn't one of his practised ones for once. He held out his hand for her to shake._

_Taruhi narrowed her eyes while the voice inside her mind was squealing with joy. Kyouya-san was even more handsome in the flesh and her heart began pounding against her rib cage. She looked away to seem uninterested while she also seemed to begrudgingly shake his hand, however he turned it over and kissed the back of it. Damn it, you should have seen that coming, Taruhi!_

_"Ootori-san," she replied as she pulled her hand from his grasp._

_"Please, call me Kyouya," he smiled and took her arm to lead her inside, she didn't protest that move as she didn't want to cause a scene._

_"Very well. Then you may call me Taruhi." He nodded and looked down at her with a warm sweet smile and she cursed herself for blushing and underestimating her opponent. Of course Kyouya was going to use his charm on her and despite sometimes wishing it, she was not a solely intellectual being, she had other feelings and desires even at such a young age. Usually those desires were pointed towards older, mature and intellectually greater men and Kyouya was an example of all three._

_Once they were seated and had ordered their food Kyouya smiled down at Taruhi in a bemused fashion._

_"So, Taruhi, just to level the playing field I did some of my own research on you. I'm quite sure I know just as much about you as you do about me, perhaps more."_

_"Would you like a gold star and a cookie for your efforts?" She replied in a bored tone as she glanced around the restaurant._

_Kyouya chuckled. He had a really nice laugh, so deep and warm._

_"It turns out you truly are quite the prodigy, as you say." _

_"I wouldn't lie about something like that and make myself out to be a fool. I also get the feeling your trying to slow walk me to a point, would you mind very much getting there?"_

_He smiled and picked up his water glass by the stem and twirled it around between his index finger and thumb before taking a sip and placing it back down on the table, "Despite that high IQ no one has ever done anything about you and you're still stuck in middle school. You've become quite the trouble maker in class because you're so bored and due to being bored you've filled your time with other things and now you've become quite the master hacker, have you not? Why did you want to meet with me if you could have found out all the information you wanted yourself?"_

_Taruhi blinked. She began to realise that although Kyouya hadn't said anything particularly tricky to understand she wasn't used to people talking to her like she wasn't a child. The most challenging conversation she had last week was with a substitute teacher who was positive she was cheating somehow when she completed a math test without using a calculator as requested._

_"You're right, I can easily find out everything I need to know about the Host Club and its members, enough to blackmail you guys into letting my sister off the hook for her debt, I'm sure, but playing those games with rich men are unlikely to end well. And I'd rather set up a dialogue between you and your club, especailly if we owe you. I'm very over protective of my big sister because she's terribly naive so I'm reaching out to you so I can continue to protect her."_

_Kyouya smiled. "Ah. Very well, I can tell you what you want to know. It's perfectly natural for you to want to keep an eye on your sister, isn't it?"_

_"Thank you, I appreciate that," she replied, sounding truly sincere._

_So Taruhi learnt all she needed to about this 'Host Club' during their meal. Kyouya told her when he met Tamaki three years ago and how the Winter before last Tamaki made it clear he wanted to form a Host Club, then he went about gathering up the members before his and Kyouya's first year of High School began. He gave some backgrounds on their members like the twins and Honey and Mori after that, then what they did in the Host Club._

_Taruhi sat and considered all that for a moment when Kyouya was done with his explanations. He hadn't really given her that much to go on. She'd definitely have to go back to the library and look more thoroughly into their bio's. But she would pretend like she was satisfied so Ootori would begin to take her off his radar._

_"Hm, I suppose I could accept it. But you'll have to talk to my Father, the sooner the better, he's overprotective of Haruhi, too." Although not very motivated, she thought._

_Kyouya nodded, he decided to move the conversation onto something far more worthwhile. "Taruhi, how would you like to go to Ouran?"_

_She blinked in shock. She wasn't expecting that. "Impossible. The year has already started and the only scholarships available are to those in High School so I couldn't get into the Middle School even if I wanted to. You should be aware of that yourself."_

_Kyouya smiled. "I could get you into the high school. You'd just have to take a few exams. You could do it, I'm sure of it. And I would vouch for you, so all you have to do is make sure you don't let me down."_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"I don't like to see talent go to waste."_

_Taruhi bit into her bottom lip. She stared into his eyes, he seemed to honestly mean that and the fact that he, a complete stranger would... She was so happy... No one had ever..._

_She stood up and ran around the table to throw her arms around his neck, nearly knocking his seat back. _

_"Thank you, Onii-chan!" She exclaimed and kissed his cheek, revealing her true age by behaving like a typical child. She clutched onto his shirt and buried her face in his shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly so the tears wouldn't escape._

_Kyouya was shocked at her sudden outburst. He cleared his throat with a smile, he had expected her to try and stay cool and collected but this was quite the offer, many strong people would struggle to hold in their excitement. "That's quite alright, Taruhi, but please, sit down, your drawing attention," he said as he patted her back._

_"Sorry," she said quietly as she went back to her seat. She was grinning now, she couldn't help it. Later she would tell herself that she was foolish for getting so worked up as she might not get into Ouran, even if Kyouya vouched for her but the very idea that she was finally moving forward to __**somewhere**__ was so promising it made her heart swell with joy and she wouldn't let that negativity and realism ruin this moment right here, right now._

_"There's something else."_

_Taruhi flinched and looked up into Kyouya's eyes. "A catch?"_

_"No, I want to offer you a job."_

_She cocked her head to the side and frowned, "A job?"_

_Kyouya nodded. "You have excellent potential to assist me, at least I believe so. I'm going to set you some research tasks. If you come back with the same information as me, or perhaps better information than I already have, I'll give you a very good job, alright?"_

_"Hm, do I get medical care and dental?" She remarked cheekily. Taruhi never even considered the fact that if she said no Kyouya might not let her go to Ouran._

_Kyouya chuckled, "We'll work out your perks when you've done what I've asked. And before that we'll work on getting you into Ouran, hm?"_

_Taruhi nodded. "Thank you, Kyouya."_

_"My pleasure, Taruhi," he smirked._

* * *

__Hm, could be better I think. I didn't really like the way I wrote Taruhi's happiness at Kyouya's offer to get her into Ouran. It seemed far too weak for my liking. There was more to this chapter but I decided to split it up and put it in the next chapter. I'll try and post again really soon.

And Thank You **Tsubasa-Sensei **for your great review! I have replied and I will reply to all reviews posted even if it's just a 'Thanks for the review' so feel free to ask me any questions according to the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Taruhi stepped onto Ouran's school campus with Haruhi, she scanned the crowds of students quickly as they walked along but as soon as she spotted _him_ she began running. She skidded to a stop next to Kyouya and hugged his right arm with both of hers. "Onii-chan, good morning!" She grinned up at him.

"Good morning, Taruhi," Kyouya smiled down at her as he continued to walk through the school campus. She let go of his arm and walked next to him.

"What do you think of my uniform?" She asked. "I wanted to thank you for getting me one."

He smiled. He had to admit that she did look cute in that yellow dress, all the other older girls simply looked odd in his opinion. He had never been a fan of the girls uniform for Ouran's high school, yellow was not a colour for everyone and it was a very childish design. "You look very nice. Are you looking forward to your first day?"

"Mhm, I could barley sleep or sit still or stand still or anything," she said quickly. "But there was something that's been on my mind."

"And what's that?"

"Well, if I become top of the class like I was before – not that I'm saying I will because I'm finally in the class I'm supposed to be and it probably won't be easy like it used to be – won't it look bad for Onii-chan who's supposed to have perfect grades?"

"Oh, you think I'm that easy to take down, do you?" He smiled in amusement.

"Maybe I do," she replied smugly.

"I won't be taken down easily, you know. But you will have to realise that you are an exception, a wild card in the pack. People might not think that you don't count in the same way as you're so young – although my Father certainly won't see it that way – or they'll ignore your presence for their own peace of mind, it is rather frustrating to some to have a prodigy in their sights. But I think of it as another enjoyable challenge."

"So...you think I'll be bullied here, too, if I frustrate people by being me?"

Kyouya paused mid-step for a beat before he recovered and looked down at her. She had a sad and concerned look on her face, but the little crinkle in her brow was rather endearing. He hadn't considered she might have been bullied. But it was rather obvious now it had been pointed out to him. Others didn't like those who were better than them, he was sure that was a feeling felt quite strongly among commoners, and Taruhi was a smug girl, too, that couldn't have helped her.

"I won't allow that to happen," he said firmly. "But Ouran doesn't have much of a problem with bullying. Usually the bullying is confined to the boardrooms and stock markets, people use their parents to get back at one another."

"Oh. That actually seems rather obvious," she smiled. "So, your Father is super strict, hm? Seeing as he won't want you to be beaten by a thirteen year old prodigy. I thought as much, you strike me as the kind of person who's only supposed to achieve the best. And being the third son you probably have a lot of pressure on your shoulders, right? He's seen everything your brother's have to offer so if you want a prominent place in the family you have to work even harder to beat them."

"That is true, Taruhi." Kyouya was impressed by Taruhi's foresight it was something she shared with her sister, "However the fact that I was the one who brought the Chairman's attention to you has already got back to my Father. He's pleased I brought an asset to the school that will improve its image thus making the Chairman happy and bringing the Ootori's to the Chairman's attention. My Father plans to meet you at some point."

Taruhi was the one to hesitate in her steps as her recalled Kyouya's words upon their first meeting. _"I don't like to see talent go to waste." _So getting her into Ouran wasn't entirely for her sake like she thought...

Aother thought came to mind, one pertaining to her previous point of just a few moments ago. Kyouya had to bring something very important to the table to impress his Father as he'd already seen everything typically expected of his sons such as perfect grades and excellent social standing in the school. She was so stupid. That was probably the only reason Kyouya was interested in her and giving her this job. Would he spend his time taking credit for what errands she run for him, too? Should she even bother to work hard if she was going to end up be exploited? If Kyouya was disppointed in her work he wouldn't let her go any further than this trial but then he'd probably be able to tell.

Taruhi quickly kept the conversation flowing.

"I guess if Haruhi had done it, it would have looked both good and bad for her considering she's the eldest and yet I'm smarter, but she's not the kind of person to get held up on something like that. She helps people without there being something in it for her."

Kyouya glanced at Taruhi out of the corner of his eye, wondering if that was supposed to be a jab at him. Had she caught on that quickly? He wouldn't be surprised and it would certainly help their relationship run smoother if she simply understood who he was. Not that he'd let her get out that easily if she didn't agree.

"Then there's the school, they really should have done their research better into Haruhi's family," Taruhi said, "I bet the Chairman is totally kicking himself for that."

Kyouya nodded, "Indeed. In short, the publicity the school will gain from you continuing to succeed and move onto higher education will be very good and by proxy good for me because I was the one who 'discovered' you," he stressed that point again, hoping to drive it home already.

"Hey, I'm not stupid, I could have figured out how it would help the school, that's obvious and you didn't discover me, I made myself known!"

"I do background searches on all club members and clients, I would have found you eventually."

Taruhi kind of liked the idea of that, being found by Kyouya and pulled into an amazing new world. That would have been rather romantic. But she would have been unprepared and overwhelmed and she didn't like those feelings.

She pouted at his comments none the less, he was so smug. He pinched her cheek gently and she looked up at him. He smiled and cupped the side of her face as he leant down to look into her eyes.

"Taruhi, if you stay by my side we'll both go far."

_But you'll go further._

Taruhi smiled, "I know, I trust Onii-chan completely."

He smiled and stepped back. "We have to go to the Principal's office first and go through all the formalities there, then I'll show you around."

"Okay, Onii-chan," she grinned up at him. She let out a soft sigh as she walked with Kyouya through the campus, her day way going to be tiring, she could tell. But right now she focused on trying to remember her way around at the very least.

* * *

"S-she has an IQ of 180?!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Mm, yes, she's the younger sister of our scholarship student Fujioka," Kyouya said as he was showing Taruhi a map of the school campus, he tapped the building where their first lesson would be and Taruhi nodded.

"I...see." Ayame turned away, "This means I'll drop even further down the rankings," she whispered to herself.

"Onii-chan says that because I'm a prodigy it probably won't count in some people's eyes," Taruhi said.

"Maybe not to you!" Ayame exclaimed. "Just because I'm older doesn't give me an excuse."

"Well, I could always tutor you," Taruhi grinned.

"I would rather die!"

Kyouya chuckled in amusement, but only internally, she would say something overly dramatic like that. "Be nice, Ayame, Taruhi is new here and you are our Class Vice President, try to set an example."

"I'm perfectly sure she'll be fine with you watching over her, 'Onii-chan'," she retorted with her head held high. "I'll allow you to show her around school." She walked away quickly to her first class.

Kyouya was glad to once again be left alone.

"By the way, Taruhi, while I remember, did you complete the tasks I sent to you?" Kyouya asked.

Taruhi bobbed her head in acknowledgement as she looked at her map. "I already put everything in your bag. Be careful, there's some very sensitive information in there. You wouldn't want to get into trouble."

"I see. That sounds promising."

"I'm positive you'll be impressed."

"We'll see."

* * *

Hellooo!

If you haven't read the manga you won't have a good understanding of who Ayame is. For those of you who've watched the Anime she's the straight haired girl that Tamaki compliments when he meets Kyouya for the first time in the Principal's office, she goes bright red in the face and almost passes out when he mentions her lovely straight hair.

I like her character, and as she's so obsessed with her grades - as we learn in the manga - she'd definitely have something to say about Taruhi appearing at the school. I might slip her into future chapters. If you'd like to know more about her character you can ask in a review and I'll reply.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Host Club rolled around Taruhi was extremely tired. The excitement of the day and the fact she was finally taking classes that challenged her was really exhausting.

"It's probably because you're so small and cute, too, Taru-chan," Tamaki smiled and patted her on the head.

Taruhi scowled at him. "I am not small!" She growled.

"Not for your age," Kyouya pointed out.

"Don't take his side!" Taruhi snapped, stamping her foot.

Kyouya smiled, "Stamping your foot isn't going to make anyone think your an adult."

"But I'm tired and I want to go to sleep but your making me come to the stupid Host Club," she whined pathetically while slumping over, she dragged her school satchel along the floor as she moved.

"There are things I want to discuss. You can take a nap there."

"Fine," she pouted with a sigh before straightening up again.

"Kyouya, you should let her go home if she really wants to," Tamaki said with a frown.

"This really isn't any of your concern, Tamaki," Kyouya spoke firmly before opening the door to the clubroom and walking inside. Taruhi followed him like a loyal puppy. Then when Kyouya sat down on a couch, Taruhi lay on the other end and drifted off to sleep while everyone else was busy setting up for the Host Club.

Kyouya gained quite a lot of attention from the guests who entered the Club that day, although he didn't mind. It seemed that Taruhi obviously had other uses that he didn't consider.

"She's so cute, Kyouya, it's like she is your little sister."

Kyouya looked up and smiled at one of the third year females who spoke. She and three other girls had all gathered around.

"Yes, we heard that you were the one who helped her get into the school even though she's Fujioka's little sister."

"But being a commoner his name doesn't carry the weight your family name does so it might have been hard for Fujioka to get his voice heard."

Kyouya chuckled warmly, "Yes, and since then Taruhi's become quite attached to me, but I don't mind, she is very good company."

"Up to a point, Kyoua-kun, she's a little too young for some of the things we can get up to," one of his more amorous fans murmured in his ear, to which he turned and smiled at her.

Taruhi heard this in her half awake state and sat up, she rubbing her eyes with one hand and with the other grabbed Kyouya's blazer and tugged him towards her.

"So cute!"

Kyouya smiled and placed his hand on Taruhi's head.

"Did you have a good nap, Taruhi?"

"Uh-uh," Taruhi muttered with a nod and smiled up at him.

* * *

"Hm, seems like Kyouya has his own 'lovely item' now," Hikaru said. He and Kaoru were lounging around in chairs by the window. They had no guests right now, and they couldn't be bothered to make the rounds of the tables occupied by girls simply chatting and enjoying the atmosphere, while dining on the sandwiches and cakes provided by the club.

"Yep, maybe he's trying to prepare for when Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai go to college," Kaoru added. "That's going to leave a gap in the club and I doubt Milord wants to add to our family just yet."

"Hey, I'm not just a lovely item!" Honey exclaimed, "Takashi said so, right Takashi?"

"Hm," the ever silent Mori nodded.

"Sorry, Honey-Sempai, we were just using the turn of phrase," Hikaru said, "Are you two going to help Haruhi and the Boss spy on them?"

Kaoru expanded on his brother's point a moment later, "Normally we wouldn't because it's Kyouya and we respect him, and he does have a tendency to bring his wrath full force on people who've crossed him, but we don't want the Milord getting too close to Haruhi."

"Mm, well, we haven't decided either," Honey said as he raised his eyes to the ceiling while considering this, tapping his finger on his lips. Then he smiled at the red headed duo. "I don't think it's so bad. Taru-chan is super smart and Kyo-chan is helping her. Maybe its because he's found a use for her but I don't think he's being entirely selfish."

"Yeah...maybe," the twins said but they were still rather unsure. "Kyouya's not the easiest guy to figure out." They glanced over at him and Taruhi as they said this. They had to admit that despite Haruhi's worry they were curious about those two.

* * *

Kyouya gently announced that the Host Club was over when five o'clock came, and everyone begrudgingly left. After the club was tidy everyone else trickled out, the twins were first, shortly followed by Tamaki and Honey and Mori. Haruhi was the last to leave for once, she walked towards Taruhi who was still sitting with Kyouya.

"Taruhi, are you coming?" Haruhi asked. "It's been a long day for you, I don't want you leaving here alone and going on the train while your still tired."

"Nope, I'm going to stay behind with Kyouya for a little while and then he's going to give me a ride home, we already arranged it," Taruhi said.

"Your Father wants me to make sure she gets home safely every night, Haruhi," Kyouya said, "If your prepared to wait around your welcome to come with us."

"No. That's alright, I have things I need to get done at home, just make sure you keep your word about getting her home safe, Kyouya," Haruhi said, a warning in her tone although what she would do to Kyouya she didn't know. She turned on her heel and just like that she left the Host Club like everyone else.

Taruhi frowned at her sister's sudden easy going attitude to her spending time with Kyouya.

"She took that surprisingly well, did you talk to her?" Kyouya asked.

Taruhi shook her head, "I was going to ask you the same thing." She turned to Kyouya, "In fact Haruhi was quiet all weekend, she didn't bug me about my job with you once."

Kyouya smiled in amusement and shook his head. "Then the only reason behind this sudden change is that they plan to spy on us. Haruhi wouldn't do it alone, she must have asked for help and she would of course relax and not at least pretend to have issue with the situation if she knew something was going to be done about it." Kyouya shook his head. Honestly, that girl truly was made for this club, especially when it came to issues involving her, she was entirely dense. "You shouldn't concern yourself, they're plans are terrible without my leadership, and Haruhi, the only other sensible person in the group will be blinded by concern so she'll most likely go along with whatever Tamaki decides," Kyouya bragged with a smug smile.

Taruhi nodded in agreement, bobbing her head up and down with a smile on her face as if everything Kyouya said was law if not just the truth. "But I don't want them spying on us, we should teach them a lesson, Kyouya."

"In time." He reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper, "Here's a list of names I want you to look into next." He handed it to her and she looked at it.

"What about the first list?"

"It was satisfactory," he said as he walked away.

Taruhi's head snapped up and she ran after him. "Liar, liar, Onii-chan, you know I did brilliant on that!" She exclaimed while thumping her fists on his back and a grin on her face.

Kyouya smiled but didn't turn and let it show. "I'm your employer and you're supposed to respect everything I say." He took out his phone next and began dialling a number. "If you act like a child I won't take you anywhere interesting or do anything interesting with you."

She pouted in response to that.

A phone started to ring.

Taruhi looked around. "Oh. Someone must have left their cell phone here." She began looking everywhere for the thing, under and on top of the tables and chairs, the couches and loveseats and between the cushions. The sound seemed to be following her however...

Her face began to grow hot with embarrassment and Kyouya allowed a burst of uncharacteristic laughter to leave his mouth as she pulled the cell phone out of her pocket. Taruhi answered it.

"Hello," she said with a sigh before turning and running over to beat her fists against his arm and back while keeping a tight hold on her new cell phone.

"Alright, alright," Kyouya smiled and raised his hand, "But you were the one who couldn't figure it out. Honestly, if you haven't held your own in our lessons today I never would have believed you're a genius."

"I hate you," she grumbled as she stepped back.

"Really? I guess you'll be quitting then. That's excellent, I won't have to give you severance pay."

"Your mean and yet nice, it's confusing. You're confusing."

"Mhm," he smiled. "Don't get used to all of these gifts, Taruhi. The laptop is for work and the cell phone is for the same thing. Also, its a safety precaution. Both have GPS installed, so if you ever went missing for some reason I could find you easily. In other words no matter where you go I'll be able to catch you."

She rolled her eyes. "Does it work both ways?"

"I'm sure you could find a way to track me with all your knowledge of computers. However you're not my security detail, you're my loyal bloodhound who sniffs out what I need to know."

"I'm not a dog," she grumbled.

"The way you chased your tail just now looking for that phone was exactly like a dog," Kyouya smiled.

Taruhi gasped and raised her hand to hit him before stomping off.

"Hold on." He handed her the box with the manual inside. "You'll need that."

Taruhi nodded and took it before she sat down on one of the loveseats and began working out how to use all of the functions. Taruhi took note of the fact that Kyouya had been nice enough to program it with lots of useful numbers, everything from his phone number, the Host Club's and her own.

"Why would I need some of these other numbers Kyouya?"

"Some of them are Host Club related, florists, caterers, that kind of thing. It's useful for you to have them in case I need you to do something for me."

"I see," she nodded, "Kyouya, I was wondering, do I get a wage or are you just going to keep on buying me things I should have?"

"You're still on a trial basis. And perhaps I'll pay you in knowledge."

"That's cruel."

He smiled.

Taruhi played with her phone and looked through all of its functions and systems until Kyouya gave her a tap on the shoulder and they left the Host Club together at half past seven, her Father would be leaving for work soon, she hoped he wasn't annoyed she'd spent all this time out of the house.

Kyouya walked Taruhi to her front door when they arrived at her apartment building. She let them in.

"Hello, Taruhi, Sweetie, welcome home. And Kyouya-kun, thank you so much for bringing my little girl home safely," Ranka smiled, clapping his hands together.

"Dad, it's almost eight o'clock," Haruhi exclaimed, even she couldn't overlook the fact that her little sister, her thirteen year old little sister was home this late and had been with a seventeen year old all this time.

"But I'm sure Kyouya didn't let Taruhi out of her sight for a moment," Ranka grinned.

_That's what I'm worried about_! Haruhi thought. _Was her Father really this trusting_?

"Of course not," Kyouya smiled.

"Would you like to stay for some tea or something to eat, Kyouya, I have to leave however but I'm sure Haruhi and Taruhi will accommodate you."

Kyouya shook his head with a polite smile and a raise of his hand, "No, I'm sorry, Ranka, but I should be getting home myself. Would you like me to give you a ride to work."

"Really? That would be so kind of you, Kyouya-kun," Ranka chuckled. "Okay, well, bye girls."

"Bye, Dad," both Haruhi and Taruhi said.

"Bye, Onii-chan," Taruhi grinned and waved.

"Bye, Taruhi. Goodbye, Haruhi," he flashed her a sly smile which only sought to put more fuel on the fire of her concern for her sister and she began to wish Tamaki would hurry up with this plan of his.

"Goodbye, Kyouya-Sempai," she said tensely and shut the door behind them.

"Haruhi, don't be mean to, Kyo-chan, look he bought me a cell phone," Taruhi smiled and held it up.

"Aren't you at all concerned about this job and these gifts, it's like making a deal with the devil!"

Taruhi began to smirk, "Maybe I'm a devil myself, big sister." She walked towards the bathroom, "I'm going to take a bath before I have dinner."

* * *

When Kyouya got home he sat down at the coffee table in his room and removed the packet filled with the information Taruhi had gathered.

He smiled as he scanned through it again and then he laughed. Taruhi had dug up dirt he hadn't found. Apparently a certain respected and generous Father at the school was having an affair with a certain young employee of his and was going to cheap love hotels with her. A picture certainly did tell a thousand words, as they said.

Kyouya didn't know how Taruhi got these pictures and truthfully he wanted to ask her but he didn't want to seem too eager to praise her. For all he knew she could had stood outside in the rain for ages or she could have used her computer skills to hack into a camera system.

This little packet filled with so much juicy information from his list of names was what tipped her over the edge of his expectations. No, Kyouya wasn't going to let Taruhi slip out of his grasp too quickly. She would always be useful to him, that he was sure of.

* * *

Okay, fourth chapter, what do you guys think? I've got some plot lines planned out for the future but I'm just trying to fill in the gaps along the way so I don't jump too far ahead, you know? I'll try and update again real soon, it'll probably be a week between updates but I might update more than once on a certain night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I know, super long wait for this chapter. My reason for not updating? Life. Yep, things came up, there were distractions, it can't be helped but I want to assure everyone that I haven't lost interest in this story.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, to Cuteangel1 for the encouragement and KunoichiJay for kicking me awake and reminding me to update, again, sorry for leaving you hanging. Also to my Guest reviewer, however I find myself wondering if you meant the original chapter five was unrealistic or that the entire story is unrealistic. Trust me, if you find Taruhi's character unrealistic she will be expanded on quite soon so please do keep reading.**

**I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations, this is a replacement for chapter five. I posted something earlier and to be honest it was an old draft that I read over and thought was okay but honestly I wasn't focusing on it properly so it was nowhere near where I wanted it to be. Basically, I'd used the anime episode 'The Sun the Sea and The Host Club' as a template to build a chapter around that and quite honestly I hate that in other people's stories, don't get me wrong, I have nothing about canon but I already came up with an OC so what I can't squeeze a little more imagination into my story to come up with a plotline of my own? Of course I can, I'm better than that! So I scrapped it completely.**

**I did take the first part of the chapter because I liked the Haruhi-Tamaki library scene and then built upon that so don't think it'll be anything like the first attempt if you suffered through that!**

* * *

Haruhi scowled at Tamaki across a desk in Ouran's west wing library, she wasn't happy and Tamaki was looking rather sheepish as his 'daughter's' scary demon eyes zeroed in on him. The library was busy as always and many people were glancing over and whispering, there would be many rumors. Some girls would even be brave enough to broach the subject at the Host Club this afternoon, but right now all they did was whisper and assume.

"You are always making up these crazy plans, Sempai, but when I suggest one you don't do anything about it!" Haruhi hissed in a tone low enough to convey her feelings while still sounding outraged. She was angry but she wasn't about to start drawing unneeded attention to herself.

"Haruhi, how can I do anything about it if I don't know when and where Kyouya and Taruhi are going to be alone? I have been keeping an eye on them in classes," Tamaki replied desperately with a hopeful lilt at the end of his sentence, he was trying his hardest not to upset his little girl any further. Although, he still managed to find her unbelievably cute when she was concerned about her little sister.

Haruhi huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I suppose that makes sense. But that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

Tamaki smiled slightly but turned serious a moment later, as was his inclination in any given situation. Haruhi stopped trying to keep up with his wild mood swings a long time ago. "You really don't trust Kyouya, do you?" He asked.

Haruhi dropped her arms to her sides and looked away as she considered her next point, "It's…it's not like that, I just worry about my sister," she said delicately. She looked back at Tamaki with worry and a need to be understood, "She's desperate to finally burst forth into the world and I don't want her to be taken advantage of, and Kyouya...well, he is capable," she spoke quietly with an honest amount of guilt in her words, she knew it wasn't right to talk about people behind their backs and Kyouya wasn't entirely a bad guy...he was just frustrating like the rest of the Host Club and he managed it in his own special way.

Kyouya rolled his eyes upon hearing this. Yes, he was here, listening, watching, and taking in everything that was of use, to him. Haruhi hadn't been very discreet in asking Tamaki to meet her, not that Tamaki had been able to keep his mouth shut anyway. He hadn't wasted any time in babbling to Kyouya all day about a secret meeting with his little girl.

Kyouya shook his head as he continued to peruse the books on the shelf in front of him. Haruhi was not one to preach about being taken advantage of, her naivety was far stronger than Taruhi's. Although he was sure that he would open up Taruhi's eyes just by being at his side, but still, she at least understood about the class system better and that there were differences between people, even in gender.

He deemed this conversation unworthy of his time as he had more important things to concern himself with so he left the library and went in search of Taruhi.

* * *

Kyouya found Taruhi outside in the courtyard, cornered by the Chairman himself. Kyouya hung back next to a hedgerow and watched their conversation unfold; their little chat seemed perfectly friendly, Taruhi was smiling and nodding along and the Chairman was talking in his flamboyant way with lots of animated hand gestures.

There were a lot of people milling about rather obviously, trying to listen in and murmuring to one another, speculating why the Chairman and the Commoner Prodigy were talking. Yet another rumor to be had and lunch was only fifteen minutes in.

_Everyone truly does have far too much time on their hands but if that wasn't a factor there probably wouldn't be any market for a Host Club, _Kyouya mused.

He looked over to the pair again to see the Chairman walking away from Taruhi with a smile on his face and a lift of his hand in a wave as he wished her goodbye while Taruhi wished him the same and bowed respectfully.

Kyouya joined her. "What was that about?" He asked.

Taruhi turned around and smiled, "He wants me to go to some party he's hosting at one of his hotels. He was pretty transparent about the fact it was just so he could show off having a prodigy at Ouran despite the fact I wasn't even taught here to begin with."

"Taruhi, you shouldn't complain about-"

She put her hands on her hips and frowned up at him, "I never said I was complaining. Don't jump to conclusions, Onii-chan," she grinned while wagging her finger, then she flashed him a brilliant smile, "This is excellent."

"I see. Well then, explain yourself, why is it so excellent for you, and please don't tell me it's because of the free food," Kyouya grinned smugly.

Taruhi rolled her eyes. "You're a real jerk, Kyouya. Look, making good contacts with people like this is good. I may go into a research project when I'm older and I'll need grant money, the only way that happens if you suck up to the right people. What I need to do now is think of a career track so that when I'm asked about what I intend to do with my life I can talk passionately about it. But I never really considered it before because the curriculum was focusing on the basics of algebra, not what we were going to do with our lives."

Kyouya smiled, "I see. Well, I'm sure you'll think of something. Honestly it'll be other people talking _at _you most of the night, encouraging you to follow one of the career paths they are invested in. Having someone so young as an employee looks very good for them. I think you should get used to going to parties like this."

She blinked in surprised and looked very happy at the idea of that, "Really?"

"Yes, if you make the right impression lots of people will want to see you."

"Basically I need to extend the 'flavor of the month' feeling among them for as long as I can without getting boring or annoying or looking like I'm trying to hard."

"Yes, that's one way of putting it, I guess," he shrugged.

"He also encouraged me to go into the Middle School and make friends my own age."

"And are you?"

"Maybe but I don't have a good track record of being liked by kids my own age."

"You never know. After all being so poor means you have a disadvantage to them that will balance out your intellectual advantage on them."

"Gee, thanks, Kyouya," she muttered.

Kyouya smiled, "It's like I'm taking to Haruhi. You two do share some qualities after all, if not a love of fancy food."

"I'm sure you share some qualities with your brothers."

He smiled, thinking about that notion for a moment, "Perhaps, we do," he said finally, "You could always go see Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai's younger brothers, Yasuchika and Satoshi."

"I guess. Will they be at the party?"

"Of course. As will the twins and many of the other influential families here. And considering we're back on the subject of this party, you realize you'll have to dress properly."

"I already know what I'm going to wear."

"Very well, but you could always ask the twins for help. Or I could hire something for you and we could put it on Haruhi's debt."

Taruhi stared at him disapprovingly - although she was sure it was lost on him - she couldn't believe he suggested that! "I'm going to tell her you said that, Kyouya."

"Go ahead; it isn't as if she could do anything about it."

"Yeah, but if she tells Tamaki you have to put up with him, so I won't tell Haruhi or Tamaki that your using Haruhi's debt as your own personal expense account if you teach me how to dance. The Chairman said there would be dancing and he'd definitely dance with me and I don't want to make an idiot out of myself."

Kyouya arched an eyebrow with a amused smile on his face, her face was red and she was getting in a huff about dancing? He chuckled, "You're grasping at straws for blackmail material, Taruhi."

"Please, Onii-chan?" She looked up at him and fluttered her eyelashes.

He looked away, disinterested at her poor attempt to sway him, although he was still finding it amusing, "You can be as cute as you want but it won't work."

"Oh come on," she scowled.

Kyouya looked back at her, "Haruhi knows how to lead, have her teach you."

"No way, she's not that good and she only knows how to waltz."

"This party is only a week away; you can't learn too many dances expertly in that time. I'd say you could master one well enough to pass yourself off as acceptable at this party and perhaps learn the basics of another."

"Then teach me, please. Think about it, Kyouya, if I start talking about how you discovered my intellect and got me into Ouran, that you were helping me to adapt and teaching me things like dancing it'd come off really well for you."

Kyouya sighed, he supposed she did have a thin point and considering he had no other plans… "Very well, I'll teach you when the Host Club is over. In the meantime try not to annoy me so that I end up saying no."

Taruhi scowled at his back as she followed him across the courtyard. He could be such a...well, an onii-chan, she supposed, after all, from what she knew of big brother's they were nothing but annoying who delighted in torturing you most of the time.

* * *

When the Host Club came to an end and the room had been cleared of its props, the chairs and tables stacked, the costumes put away, the dishes washed and everyone had left, Kyouya finally led Taruhi into the prep room. After making her wait fifteen minutes for him to finish his accounting and forcing a stock check on her which hardly filled her with energy after such a long day. She was sure she'd end up falling asleep before she'd learnt any dances.

"Alright, lets begin, I'm going to teach you the Viennese Waltz, it's a little faster than the typical Slow Waltz but I have seen the Chairman dance it at every one of these occasions," Kyouya said and reached for her, "Now then, if you can't reach your partners shoulder then you can place your left hand on his upper arm or his elbow," Kyouya instructed her, "You will take his left hand in your right, and his right hand should be placed firmly on your waist, although considering this isn't an intimate dance your partner will most likely place his hand below your shoulder blade."

Taruhi nodded, "Okay. Then what?"

"The Viennese Waltz consists of gentle turns to the leaders right interspersed with a change step. Basically you'll move in a big circle around the room."

"Okay, okay, lets just do this already. You move, I'll follow, I screw up, you correct."

"If you continue to back talk me, Taruhi, I won't teach you."

"Sorry," she muttered.

* * *

Kyouya gave Taruhi a ride home after the lesson, she fell asleep as they got onto the highway. Kyouya shook his head at her, she really needed to work on her stamina or she'd never make it through her finals. He draped his blazer over her before going back to checking his email on his phone. He had a few texts from Tamaki about what they'd do at the weekend, but those plans would change numerous times during the week. Not that Kyouya wouldn't have to plan for all of them just in case, then there were the ones about that idiot whining about his little girl being upset with him and him begging Kyouya to call him.

The car stopped at the apartment building where the Fujioka residence was and the door was opened by the driver. Kyouya got out first then leaned back in to scoop Taruhi up out of the seat. Her satchel was hanging off the fingers of his right hand.

"Kyouya?" Taruhi murmured as she rubbed her eyes. She glanced around realising Kyouya was carrying her and she was home.

"You're home," he said.

"I see." She reached into her pocket for her house key as Kyouya carried her up the stairs. He set her down outside the front door and handed her school satchel to her. "Thank you. And thank you for the lesson."

"That's fine. We'll meet again at the same time tomorrow. I also want to set you a little assignment." He reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper, "I want this phone, it hasn't even been released yet, it's a year away from coming out on the shelves, but I know that it's been manufactured, get it for me."

She frowned and opened the piece of paper, "Why can't you get it?"

He crossed his arms and stared down at her in annoyance, "Are you forgetting that you are my assistant, Taruhi? Just because you have your own things to sort out doesn't mean-"

"Fine, I'll get it for you," she said with her nose turned up. "And I didn't forget."

He smiled, "Good. Your deadline is the night of the party."

"Heh. I'll get it long before then, you continue to underestimate me, Onii-chan. Goodnight." She opened her front door and walked inside.

Kyouya smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked back down the stairs.

"Taruhi, your late," Ranka said with a soft smile when he saw Taruhi.

"Mm, Kyouya-Sempai was giving me a dancing lesson. The Chairman invited me to a party, he said my invitation will come tomorrow," Taruhi said as she removed her jacket. "You want to come, Haruhi?"

"No thanks."

"But Haruhi it'll be so much fun," Ranka exclaimed, "You should absolutely go."

"No. Thanks," Haruhi said firmly.

"Well, I need to call Mei about altering my dress," Taruhi said as she took out her phone. "I'm going to get up early tomorrow and buy it, then I'll have another dance lesson after school and after that I'll drop my dress off with Mei and spend the rest of the night begging her not to do anything outrageous with it. And I've got to find a way to buy a phone for Kyouya that's not even going to be on the shelves until next year."

"Why can't Kyouya do it?" Haruhi asked with a frown.

"Because I'm his assistant."

"He's just lazy."

"Rich people are allowed to be. That's why I'm going to this party so I can suck up to all the rich people. You really should work harder at making more influential friends, Haruhi."

"You know, your only thirteen, you don't know that much about the real world."

"You might want to become a lawyer for the 'little guys' like Mom rather than going corporate but you never know what might happen in the future, you might actually realize having a little money in the bank so you can choose the career you want would be nice. I also think you should try to become better friends with the guys in the Host Club, rather than being that cute awkward commoner girl they remember every so often."

"I'm perfectly capable of making my own way in the world. I don't need to use people like you and Kyouya-Sempai and money isn't everything anyway."

"Money might not buy you happiness but it paves the way for it, Haruhi. I'm intelligent, I can do whatever I put my mind to, especially with my extra years but if I don't have money to back me up then I have nothing. If it wasn't for Kyouya I'd still be stuck in a classroom with a bunch children. You're the one who chased after Ouran, why have you become so apathetic."

"I'm more focused on my studying, we aren't all prodigies, you know."

"Being a lawyer isn't all about smarts, you have to be social with your client, and there are a wide variety of people in the world. You need to learn how to get along with people at Ouran, too, to learn how to befriend them and get them to trust you, your client will have to put all their trust in you, you know."

"Whatever," Haruhi muttered petulantly.

Taruhi sighed and made her way into the living room. She wasn't going to start a fight when she was just trying to be helpful. She just wished her sister could see the great opportunity she had at her feet. Not to mention when people figured out she was actually a girl it would cause such an amazing stir, she could really use that to her advantage, too, from what she'd witnessed already the rich did love their novelties and Haruhi was certainly one of a kind.

"Taruhi," Ranka said quietly as he took a seat next to his youngest daughter, "You need to tread carefully, you know. Haven't you ever considered that your sister might feel jealous, after all your so much younger than her and you've already surpassed her."

Taruhi narrowed her eyes, "I refuse to feel guilty just because I have an advantage. I'm only trying to be helpful, Dad, if she refuses to take my advice then that's her problem, I'll respect her for doing things her way but we both know I'm right, she could try far harder at getting a little more involved for a change."

Ranka sighed, "Well, I think you should try not to be so smug all the time."

Taruhi grunted in response to that and turned on her laptop while dialling Mei's number.

"Hello, Mei, it's Taruhi Fujioka," Taruhi said with a smile in her voice.

* * *

**I am much more pleased with that. I know it was kind of jumpy but I don't think it was too bad.**

**Mei was a character in the manga, her name is Mei Yasumura, she's the daughter of Isao 'Misuzu' Sonoda - the cross dressing pension owner - she has a talent for creating her own fashions and is a family friend so I'm sure Taruhi would take a dress to her. I'm toying with the idea of writing with her character, I can't honestly say I was a big fan of her in the manga and I don't think Taruhi would get along with her, they'd be very civil and polite but they wouldn't spend time together. They're both far too egotistical and stubborn in their own ways and Mei definitely wouldn't take Taruhi's superior and smug attitude, and Taruhi would take great delight in pointing out how much more intelligent she is than Mei just to provoke Mei.**

**Oh, and one final note, I was playing around with a dollmaker when I was trying to create Taruhi's character in the beginning - I wanted her to have Haruhi's eyes but more of a dark auburn look to her hair and I was trying to figure out if it would work. So if your struggling to picture Taruhi - although I can't say that when I'm reading any story with an OC I really picture their face - I put a picture of her up as the front cover of this story so click on it and you'll see what I see when I write with Taruhi, you can imagine her as a little younger if you like as she is supposed to be thirteen but I think I just about got it.**

**Anyway, reviews are really appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Taruhi was sitting across from Haruhi in the Host Club room, the latter was busy working on an assignment while the younger Fujioka sister was 'helping' by interrupting her with little facts about the title subject forcing Haruhi to hiss at her to shut up because she already knew that. Little sisters really were a pain sometimes, especially big a know-it-all like Taruhi.

Suddenly a dark shadow suddenly fell over the two Fujioka sisters as the Shadow King himself appeared. Kyouya grabbed Taruhi's right pigtail and gave a firm but undamaging tug, forcing a squeak out of her and him to congratulate himself upon not letting his anger entirely get the best of him.

"You are by far the most annoying little brat I have ever met, Taruhi," Kyouya growled.

"Who me?" She grinned up at him, she knew exactly what his problem was, after all, she had been the cause.

"Kyouya, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya turned his glare upon Tamaki who gave a flinch and took a step back, "I asked her to go out and buy me a particular cell phone and she did, but the little brat thought it would be funny to slip it into my pocket and then call me while I was talking to the vice principal thus getting it confiscated for the next week," Kyouya explained, then looked back at Taruhi who was still grinning like a fool, "I hope you realise this doesn't count as you getting me the cell phone within the week because when I get it back the deadline will have run out. Thus you screwed up."

"Hey, it was on your person, it totally counts, Onii-chan," Taruhi whined.

Kyouya scowled even harder at her. "How about I confiscate something of yours to even things out?"

"It's not my fault, I wanted to check the phone was working, you shouldn't have had the ringer up so loud."

"I didn't even know-!" Kyouya stopped himself abruptly, he would not stoop to her level. He let go of her pigtail and then took a deep breath and exhaled slowly while standing up straight. "No more laptop," he said firmly in a tone that was eerily like his Father's. He picked it up off the table and closed the lid before walking away with it.

Taruhi jumped out of her chair and ran after him, "That's not fair," she complained. "You should take my phone, that would even things out properly, Onii-chan."

"No, you need your phone if I have to contact you. You can have your laptop back when I have my phone back."

Taruhi scowled at him with her arms crossed as he took his seat at his desk and began working on the accounts, the laptop was sitting beside him. Taruhi stood there scowling at him and kept it up for a good long minute before the twins walked off.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep making that face you know," Hikaru smirked as he poked at the crease in her brow.

"Yeah, maybe you should start crying," Kaoru said as he pushed at the corners of her mouth to make her smile.

"Careful, she's a biter," Haruhi said as she walked past, causing the twins to flinch away.

"That was when I was five, Haruhi, and you took my doll!" Taruhi snapped, then she spun around on her heel to face the twins, "I get the feeling that crying won't work and I like to save my tears for when I'm truly desperate, I'm adorable when I cry," Taruhi grinned. "I have it on good authority, you know."

"Really?" The twins said with a nod, both of them sounding interested and wondering how they could make her cry. Without being too mean, of course, considering that Kyouya was definitely fond of Taruhi in a little sister kind of way.

"And I think that being very annoying will only make the situation worse." She turned to face Kyouya again, "You know, that phone was really hard to get. They didn't believe I was your assistant. When I went to the place even the janitor asked me if I was lost, it was humiliating."

"Well, if you want to quit..."

She threw her arms around his neck from the side and rested her chin on his shoulder. Kyouya noted the twins had gone to annoy Haruhi. This situation was obviously not interesting enough for them. "I don't really think of it like a real job, I just really like spending time with you. I was really lonely before you came along. You're my Onii-chan, my best friend in the world."

Kyouya sighed and let his head droop in defeat, "I'll give you that, you are cute when you put your mind to it."

"I wasn't being cute, I was telling the truth," she pouted.

"Just be quiet while I work on this. No, go get me some tea instead."

She walked off and Kyouya sighed. He couldn't believe he was letting that little brat get to him.

"Kyouya, be nicer to Taruhi, she really likes you," Tamaki smiled as he leant against the desk. "She might have a crush on you," he grinned, "In fact in a few years time you two would make such a great couple, by then I'll bet you'll be closer than ever."

"I don't think Taruhi is the type to have a crush like, she's far more mature than girls her age."

"Yeah, but with maturity comes understanding of other complex feelings."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, _This coming from the idiot who doesn't even realise his own true feelings._

"If that does happen I wouldn't hurt Taruhi to set her straight," Kyouya said as he turned his attention to his black ledger, remembering he had some notes to make.

"Good," Tamaki smiled.

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go annoy your daughter, she's unattended with the twins."

"What?!" Tamaki exclaimed and rushed over. At least Tamaki was always easy to distract. The conversation was becoming rather weird. When Kyouya thought about it all Taruhi really was to him was the little sister type and he certainly didn't have any interest in the loli type.

Taruhi reappeared with the tea and put it on the desk before pulling a chair over and sitting herself on it.

"The party is tomorrow night," Kyouya said as he scribbled in his ledger. "You have your dress?"

"Yes," she smiled. Kyouya noticed the happiness in her face and voice. Taruhi did strike him as the type who liked to dress up, like her Father, but she was probably more fiscally aware like her sister, from what he had determined from them both.

"What about a ride to the party?" Kyouya asked.

"The Chairman is sending a limo."

"I see. You know how to behave yourself, right?"

"Well, for a start I'll probably ignore all the advice Dad and Haruhi give me," she grinned cheekily.

Kyouya smiled, "Look, if you're not sure of something just keep your mouth shut and if you're really desperate come and find me."

"Can't I find you anyway? We should at least have one official dance after all my lessons."

"We will." He paused for a moment to jot something else down he had discovered about one of their guests before continuing, "Your sister still isn't coming?"

"Nope."

"I suppose I'll have to put up with their pouting," he said in acknowledgement to the others.

Taruhi smiled. "You're not going to pout, too?"

"This reverse harem we've got going on here does not include me, I assure you."

"I'm sure she'll be devastated," Taruhi flashed him a coy smile at her own sarcastic remark.

"Aren't you supposed to be sucking up to me so you'll get your laptop back?"

She slumped in her seat, "Your standards are too high, and your stubborn, I'm not going to sell you my soul for it," she muttered, knowing she was defeated.

Kyouya smiled, "You could be right there." He planned on giving it back to her anyway, he supposed he wasn't that annoyed, he just wished she'd use that evil streak of hers to annoy someone other than him.

* * *

**I was going to tack the start of the party onto the end of here but I decided not to as I wanted to keep the flow of the story simple rather than jumping along to the next scene(?) plotline(?) Whatever. So hope you liked it, it was kind of filler but I also wanted to put more emphasis on the cute relationship Taruhi shares with Kyouya and how she's slowly wrapping him around her finger, perhaps without even noticing how quickly it's happening.**

**Please review, it is unbelievably appropriated. I didn't get anything for the last chapter, aside from another lovely follower, yay! So I guess your either happy enough with it that you don't feel the need to say anything - I'm guilty of that - or your a lurker - again guilty of that - or your bored and can't be bothered to say anything - another thing I'm guilty of. Although when I do review I can write pages on a subject so, it sort of, kind of - not really - balances everything out. Okay, thaks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Taruhi sighed when she saw rain drops hitting the dark tinted windows of the limo; it was taking her to the Roy Grand Hotel where the Suoh's party was being held. She hoped she wouldn't get wet on the way in, she did not want to walk into that party looking like a drowned rat after she'd put in so much work to look this good. She reached up to toy with her bangs that were hanging down the sides of her face but quickly stopped herself. It had taken hours to get her hair perfectly piled on top of her head and she was not about to screw it up.

Taruhi took a deep breath as she felt her nerves bubbling up again and exhaled slowly through her nose. She felt like all she had accomplished today was working herself up and annoying her Father and sister. But this was an important night, at least her Father had understood that much, her sister had gone into another room for some peace and quiet.

Today had been a day when Taruhi had especially wanted to strangle Haruhi for her disinterest. Haruhi should have come here tonight with her; it would have been good for her sister to meet such influential people. Haruhi shouldn't have gone to Ouran just so she could get a scholarship to the university, she should have been making good connections too, that's what Taruhi was doing. She wondered if her sister honestly realised that good grades weren't everything in life. If you had no personality, no 'in' with the right people then you'd be looked over, there are thousands of people in the world with the right qualifications but if you couldn't leave an impression you'd get tossed onto the pile.

Then again, Taruhi thought as she considered her sister's often annoying apathetic attitude to anything that didn't concern studying, she decided it was better she hadn't come with her to this party, as Taruhi would have enough trouble watching out for her own possible social faux pas without concerning herself with her sister's. And yes, she did feel bad for being so negative towards her, but she had to push all those thoughts aside now as the limo had stopped.

The driver got out to open her door. He stood holding an umbrella and smiled softly at her.

"Fujioka-sama," he said with a slight bow.

"Thank you," she said politely as she took his extended hand and slid out of the car with what she hoped looked like practised grace. She pulled her navy blue silk pashmina – she'd borrowed from her Father – around her shoulders bare shoulders as she felt a bit of a chill in the air.

Taruhi tried not to smile too widely when she realised she'd conquered the ten steps to the hotel in her two inch heels. But then she almost fainted when she saw someone carrying an invitation and feared-

Taruhi snapped open her clutch purse and breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw the invitation was inside.

_Calm down, Taruhi, everything will be fine, _she stressed to herself but even the voice inside her own head sounded unsure.

The door was pulled open by the concierge who flashed a warm and welcoming smile and then a nod. She smiled back at him and continued on inside. There were people gathered around in groups in the lobby, slowly making their way towards the ballroom. Taruhi had gone onto the Hotel website and looked at the pictures of the hotel, she knew that the ballroom was near, but there were two ballrooms. She caught glimpse of a sign pointing in the right direction towards the Rosewater Ballroom with 'Suoh Function' written below the arrow. The reason why it was called the Rosewater ballroom was because in the middle of the room there was a large fountain covered in stone roses, it was really quite pretty, she was looking forward to seeing it.

Taruhi noticed mirror on a wall at the end of a corridor she was walking down. She was pleased to see that everything about her dress looked proper and in place. It was made out of a beautiful satin material in a colour called midnight ink. It was a ballgown with cap sleeves and a pretty diamante pattern on the bodice. Seeing her reflection reassured her and reminded her of that warm and excited feeling she'd felt in her stomach when she'd first put on her dress tonight.

Taruhi removed her invitation from her purse as she reached the reception table. After handing over her invitation she was given a little white ribbon to pin to her dress so that if she did leave the party she would be able to return.

Then she noticed that beyond this table was a coat check and a security scanner, she supposed that made sense. After all this party was filled with some of Japan's most elite families, they had enemies, some they probably didn't even know about and a night like this, in a crowded room while they had their guard down would be a excellent setting to attack them in. Taruhi pushed those thought aside, her mind was running a mile a minute again. What the hell happened to that excited I-look-like-a-fairy tail-Princess feeling again?

Finally Taruhi was able to step into the ballroom and before her was a sea of women in beautiful designer dresses and men in silk suits, they were either holding drinks or dancing while others having what looked to be both serious and yet casual conversations all around her.

Suddenly she found herself longing for a high speed internet connection and a computer screen to hide behind, that was her wheelhouse. Ouran had been perfectly simple to navigate, she was intelligent and that was her most powerful weapon in her arsenal, it got her through the door, as did her connections with Kyouya, but now she felt entirely out of place because intelligence wasn't everything here and she couldn't latch onto Kyouya and expect him to ease the way for her. Now she felt like a hypocrite after drilling the same thoughts into Haruhi's head about connections but this was the time and the place to make them. She just needed to clear her mind, take a deep breath and step forwards...

* * *

GAH! She still sounds too freaking adult! In my defense Taruhi is a very smart girl, her inner dialogue should represent that even thought she has a very cutesy outer layer. Okay, and I guess we could also say that she uses her cuteness to her advantage so she doesn't go around making people nervous...

I'm sure you've guessed but I've split this chapter so it wasn't too heavy considering there wasn't any outer dialogue. I kind of wanted to work on my descriptive abilities, too, especially concerning clothing. I don't like when you get a big paragraph with a description of everything a character is wearing, I get bored, so I tried to mold it in.

And thank you to all the great reviews I've had and people encouraging me to continue writing this. ^^


End file.
